


Detroit: Equilibrium

by imwaiting4myfood



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Other, POV Original Female Character, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 15:39:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18076184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imwaiting4myfood/pseuds/imwaiting4myfood
Summary: The peace talks have begun and legalities are underway. An officer's attempt at being a hero earn't her nearly three years on desk and petty crime duty. A new chief in Warren has finally given her the case she needs, but it leads her to Detroit, the heart of the android revolution. Has three years on the bench made her lose her touch? Or will a straight-edge new partner reignite her spark? In more ways than one.





	1. Now Listen Here Buddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kari has been chasing the tail-end of a case for months now, with no officers to spare in Warren Police Dept, she been given a chance to go to the heart of the crime, and the android revolution. The partner she envisions however might not be what she gets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't mean tot sound like a high-school virgin, but this is my first time. Carry on my wayward son.

“Lavellan,” a voice demanding attention echoed from behind her, her stature didn’t flinch, glancing sideways to the vanilla folder that had been slapped down onto her desk, small notes wisping away into the air as the folder pushed away all things that hadn’t been secured. 

“Yes Chief?” she responded in a calm but almost half-interested manner, fingers dancing away on the keyboard. 

“You’ve made no advance on the Montague case, what’s going on?” she heard his arms fold over and hip lean against the edge of her desk, waiting patiently for an answer. 

“I already told you Chief, I’m on it,” she had replied firmly, wanting to no longer entertain this conversation, given that it had barely even begun. 

“Are you sure you’re on it? Kind of looks like to me you’re beside it, underneath it, next door to it, anything but **on top** of it,” he accentuated the ‘on top’,  his voice carrying the ever so poorly hidden hint that he was not pleased with his officer. 

Officer Lavellan sighed, caving in to the harsh gaze she could feel on the side of her face, spinning slightly in her chair.

“Look, I’m trying to pull as many contacts as I can to find out who called that hit, but this is a web that is well spun into some undercity bullshit, this case goes beyond Warren City, we could be looking in the entire Detroit Metro district, you gotta give me more men Rutherford, I’m only one person,” she snatched the folder up, flicking through what already appeared to be things she already knew of the case. 

“Until those androids get the all clear to legally work, my hands are tied, I can’t spare anymore men for a hired hit, you know I can’t,” at this point, her superior seemed to empathise with her, rubbing his stubble as he tried to think of something he could do to help. However, it was just as he said, his hands were indeed tied, after the events that followed the revolution, officers had been dispatched left, right and centre. 

Tensions was on the rise, there were androids that still feared and didn’t trust the humans, and the locals also didn’t take too kindly to the new idea that ‘machines’ were now an equal counterpart of their society. The rest of the world was still trying to catch up, but the real chaos was happening at the heart of it all, Detroit. Emergency care had to be dispatched to the elderly that were abandoned by their synthetic carers, local police in all areas had to shut down main roads due to the persistent protesting, commercial sites were being raided, robbed and torn down due to there being no more androids to keep them up and running. Money was a whole issue in it’s own, androids were cheap and the labour was of good quality, replacements were found easy enough and they were normally a one-off purchase. Now? It was up to the humans to pick up the slack where they relied on their now neighbouring race. 

If you’d believe it, a lot of the androids just simply wanted to go back to performing their menial tasks, the things they were designed for, a wave of denial and fear washed over them, a lot seemingly not knowing what to do with their newfound freedom, this frustrated the people of business even more, but alas, they were now a liability, able to think and move without the shackles of programming, they, evidently, had become human.

 

And being a human was a **big responsibility**.

 

*****

“Alright Chief I’m clocking off for the day,” the young officer had briefly stuck her head into Rutherford’s office, planning on making a quick getaway, she had, after all, been working overtime for the past three months since ‘coffee machines gained sentience’. 

“Officer Lavellan do not be in such a haste to leave,” he paused momentarily as the heavily coated and packed officer backtracked her way into his office reluctantly.

“I’ve looked over the budget and resources,” he left the sentence to hang in the air, he watched her face fall into a state of relief.

“So how many men will I be gaining for the case?” she asked with almost a hint of excitement. 

“One,” another pause followed, “in Detroit,” he added, her face warped into confusion, then annoyance. 

“I am not hauling myself too and from Detroit whilst this mess is going on, I’m already over an hour away from here North the Waterford Hills, that’d be like adding on another 40 minutes with all the checks and traffic controls they are doing at the moment, I’m sorry, but no,” she stressed, hoping it wouldn’t be up for debate.

Rutherford just opened the local paper, not even bothering to look over the top to answer her, “that’s alright, I booked you a hotel, indefinitely, now go pack your belongings and get this case off my hands,” he finalised. No, Senior Officer Kari Avaline Lavellan was not having a bar of this, not one bit.

“I don’t recall ever agreeing to this,” she snapped, almost in pure disbelief.

“You don’t have to, it’s you job, now do it,” he snapped back with a hint of dry sarcasm, the paper never faltering as a social shield from his fiery employee.

“Please tell me it’s at least a decent hotel apartment?” she groaned like a spoilt child on christmas day.

“You’ll have to see for yourself, and the only way that’s going to happen, is if you hurry up and get there by tonight!” he exclaimed, ripping the paper shut as he lent over his desk staring over his reading glasses as her. 

“Now. Get. Out!” he roared, Kari hissed through her teeth as she made her dramatic and dissatisfied exit; the chief lent back into his chair, resuming his late afternoon skim.

“You’ll be briefed at the main station!” he called out after her, but she was already long gone.

 

*****

 

Kari backed her WIP 69’ Dodge Charger RT into the driveway of her unit park, hauling her days worth of homework up the stairs and to her door, fumbling for the keys, and almost dropping them several times, she let out a muffled scream as she slammed her door shut, throwing everything onto her couch. 

“Puss puss puss!” Kari sang out half-heartedly, rummaging through her kitchen to find the cat food, cracking it open and slopping it into a dish when she did. A familiar feline purred at her presence as it quietly munched away at dinner, on the kitchen counter, before she shooed it off.

“Get down Varric! You know better!” she hissed before placing the dish on the ground.

Immediately, she began packing, she didn’t know what to pack, but she knew it was cold, so of course by nature, her suitcase was already bursting at the seams with her winter uniform. 

Running a warm shower, she undressed from her daily uniform, pausing to look in the bathroom mirror at her prosthetic left arm, her eyes then wandered down to her left leg. Her entire left arm and left leg, knee and below, had been taken in the line of duty, often days she wondered if it was worth trying to be a hero, she had been in the same position for the past 3 years, before that, she was a star on the rise, and was promised many great things in the force. Unfortunately, things halted after the  _ incident _ , her superiors had coddled her and worried that she was no longer mentally and physically fit for field work, even as she tried relentlessly to prove she was. For the past three years, she had been reduced to petty crimes that garnered not excitement nor opportunity to climb the ladder she once used to scale in leaps and bounds, and thus she became complacent, pent-up, but complacent.  

Two months ago, that all changed, Rutherford came. Chief Cullen Rutherford was on the brink of early retirement, but the rise of androids had cemented his service for the next 5 years at least. Due to a large force of officers and such being dispatched to the cities and states that needed it the most, that left gaps of rank, and that is how he ended up with the full-time position of tormenting Kari. He had heard stories of her heroic feat, but he had also sadly heard of the chain leash that was put around her neck after the said event, even though they didn’t always see eye to eye, Rutherford was more than willing to provide Officer Lavellan with the chance to climb the ranks once more, but had a luring suspicion that the damage had already been done to her work ethic. He saw potential in her, a lot of potential in fact, if she didn’t waste it away on brooding and obsessing over cases that weren’t hers to begin with; this, to him, was a perfect position for her to be in: new scene, new leads, new partner -  _ the only thing that could go wrong was everything.  _

 


	2. POI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kari has been given the boot, it's off to Detroit. Not only does she realise that the peace talks aren't exactly moving at the pace that was promised, but there are also some suspicious figures hanging around her hotel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for not dying whilst reading the first chapter, as a result, try not to die whilst reading this one. Thank you.

Kari had been stuck in traffic for over 20 minutes now, horns were honking, people were hollering from the windows of their cars and stress levels were at an all-time high for everyone involved. As annoying as it was, she got it, she really did, these people were just trying to do their jobs and make sure both humans and androids were safe. To those who weren’t all that concerned with the current events, they didn’t really understand the precaution, to those who were directly affected by it, they were lost. Most humans wanted nothing to do with the new political structure, it just felt wrong, these were machines they had created, and now they had give in to their demands? Others, who were not as ignorant, still felt in an odd disposition, but decided ultimately when you change things, things change, you don’t always get to dictate how. In summary, most humans just moved away, or packed up and left in a hurry if one were more specific. These were new times and it appeared quite a number of humans weren’t keeping up with it; save of course for the few handful that had already had exposure to deviants and their behaviour. The streets of Detroit were compiled mostly of the android race, not that it was completely abandoned of humans, but no one was exactly in a rush to make these beings their new neighbours either. 

The young officer pulled through a temporary detour that has units of police checking both ID’s and intentions, these were fragile times, and authorities wouldn’t put it past any radicals to go making some last minute chaos in an attempt to undo the work officials were trying to do in Detroit. 

“Evening mam, what brings you through at this late hour? Got any ID on you?” an officer in his mid-30’s lent a hand on the roof of her car, leaning down, rather conspicuously checking out the contents of her vehicle from the driver side window. 

“Senior Officer Lavellan, WPD, here on a case,” she held he ID card in his face, blocking his view from being anymore nosey than she felt he had a right to be. 

He took her ID card and gave it an unneeded twice over before reluctantly handing it back over.

“What case might that be officer?” he asked as the toothpick in his mouth swapped from on side to the other, gross. 

“Haven’t you heard? There’s been a major outbreak crabs in Detroit, so I’m here to question your wife,” without skipping a beat, Kari sassed the officer before putting her ID back into her jacket pocket. 

The traffic officer promptly removed his hand from her car, without saying a word, he scowled at her and moved her on. She understood caution needed to be practiced at times like these, but it was clear the bias had already sunk its roots deep into the citizens of the city, to keep humans and androids segregated. Adjusting her rearview mirror, she watched as officers turned people away, wondering how many others were being kept from their family, friends, and homes all because some government official was being a chicken shit about robots. The peace flags may have gone up, but those barricades still haven’t come down, it was all well and good to say that androids were in the process of securing the same rights as humans, but nothing was certain until papers were signed and laws were made. 

“Action over word,” Kari mumbled to herself as she drove past the bulk of barricades and checkpoints. 

*********

 

The hotel apartment wasn’t great, but it wasn’t bad either, it had all you needed to get comfortable, kitchen, lounge, bedroom, bathroom, it looked like the room had been freshly renovated on a budget, probably one last ditch effort to get people to stay whilst business came crumbling down. Kari dropped her bulging luggage in the bedroom before opening Varric’s carry cage to let him have free roam of the place, blowing a light raspberry to the sign that said NOT PETS AND NO SMOKING on the back of the front door. 

It hadn’t even been two seconds and Varric was having a box on with the fucking pot-plant.

“OI,” she bellowed at the cat from down the hall, watching him from afar as she unpacked, “get out of it you fucking idiot!” 

The cat scampered into the bathroom, having a spaz and sook over being scolded, adding a last-minute hiss to his owner. 

“Yeah, yeah, I don’t like it either,” she called out to it, placing her clothes in a rather meticulous manner in the wardrobe provided, once she felt she was sufficiently settled in, she hooked her portable terminal up on the dining table, reviewing her notes.

The Montagues had their fingers in every pie, both good and bad, it was a mistake that quite a few higher officers had gotten themselves tangled into. Once, they were android smugglers, taking discard androids that were meant to be sent back to CyberLife for decommissioning and dismantlement, but over time they wove their way into political parties, pulling strings in areas a lot of other common criminals couldn’t. Over time, they grew and expanded as the company of androids did, no one knew what happened to all those androids they stole, smuggled or illegally purchased, until Kari made her first big break,  which was what got her on the case. 

The infamous family had reported what appeared to be a hit and run at first, but after they pressed to have the matter investigated further, more and more signs started coming up that it was a hired hit. Why? She couldn’t figure out for the longest time, sure, they had their hands in some shady business, probably selling aftermarket parts or full bodied androids for a steal of a price, I mean, surely that would piss  _ someone  _ off, but enough to brutally run down a completely innocent bystander that just so happened to be related to one of the most corrupt families in the city? Nah, not buying it. 

Then, that was when she found it, she didn't like being told there were parameters to a fucking murder investigation of all things, much less being told by someone who wasn’t even of authority. The family themselves kept making demands to hurry the investigation up, pointing fingers, threatening the chief, but then when we brought the family in for questioning, suddenly memory-banks ran dry, suddenly they had all the answers. Suddenly, evidence started popping up right where they said it would. Every time they’d be asked about certain locations or certain people, officers were either bribed or warned, essentially almost as if the case itself was being led by the family, they just needed an actual registered authority to press the charge. 

After going back and forth for weeks, the family grew impatient, an officer here and there started going missing that didn’t bow to their every whim and demand, then, lucky Kari got the case. It didn’t take long for her to figure out the smuggling ring was for illegal android fights in the undercity. Turns out, the Montagues were well known for their winning androids, always saving the best for themselves and raking in the cash, she put two and two together that some form of an agreement was made, money or otherwise, and the family hadn’t honoured it, at last that was what she caught wind of. The case had grown so much bigger, and the family stopped cooperating, but were still making threats nonetheless. All those hours of overtime had been for undercover  work, but that was as far as she got. 

Every time she thought she got a lead on where a fight was happening, it always turned out to be a fizz, and she didn’t have the evidence yet to backup her claim should she approach the family with it; now that androids were equals, if she could just get one in to testify, she could shut down a whole android smuggling ring, not only that, but they’d get extra time for illegal gambling, invading and forced control with the rigged fights. All she needed was a way in, and hopefully she’d find it here. 

 

*********

 

A clawed paw met the officer’s face, followed by a meow, another meow, and another swipe and her eye. Kari flung herself up, sending the cat across the room, “yeah well that’s what you fucking get idiot!” she yelled as she held her real eye.

“Little shit,” she hissed to herself as she flung the sheets off, getting ready for work. 

The routine: Breakfast. Shower. Teeth. Hair. Face. Uniform. Shoulder Holster. Check rounds. 

“Okay kiddo, I’ll see you later on tonight depending on how everything goes, don’t shit on the carpet!” she called out as she grabbed her keys, phone, wallet, ID, before heading down to the parking lot. 

On her way down the hall, she noticed someone leaning against the door frame outside an apartment, muffled arguing could be heard inside. She slowed before approaching. 

 

_ Citizen: _

 

  * __Female? Male?_ ** _Gender neutral_** _.__


  * _Beanie… hiding LED,_ ** _possibly an android_** _._


  * **_5’ 10”_** _._


  * _Baggy clothing…_ ** _obscuring figure and any unique physical traits_** _._


  * _Hood up…_ ** _obscuring face_** _._


  * _Non-reactive to noise… not deaf, heard me coming and shifted,_ ** _is waiting_** _._


  * _Hands in pockets… attempt at being discreet,_ ** _hiding something_** _._



 

 

“Everything okay here?” Kari asked as she stood about a metre away from the suspicious person, even though she wasn’t in active-duty uniform, it was clear she was of some authority. 

The figure turned, smiling casually, “just the brothers having a scruff up again, I just wait outside until they’re done,” they had some unique features to their face, their eyes were round, large and bright blue, nose had a straight but large Dorsum Nasi, the apex rather forward, lips thin and small, jawline slightly rounded, full cheeks and eyebrows, something wasn’t sitting right with this person, luckily they had a face that’d be hard to forget. If they were an android, she had never seen that model before.

Kari nodded before affirming with the person that everything was under control, giving them her number in case they were secretly suffering from DV situation and couldn’t say anything at the moment, before heading down to her car. The ignition gave some fight, but eventually it kicked over, please with her victory, the officer sped off to the DPD. 


	3. The Coat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah, Officer Lavellan finally meets her new partner, and she's already unimpressed by him, as he seems with her. Can they recover from their awkward first encounter?

Kari wasn’t sure whether to be surprised or concerned at the lack of vehicles outside the DPD.

“ Oh no I’ll never find a park, ” Kari mumbled to herself sarcastically as she pulled up next to a toaster sitting on donuts. 

_ ‘Huh, can’t tell if that’s 80's Ford Crown Vic or Buick Lesabre, both look the fuckin’ same to me - like a piece of shit,’  _ she chuckled to herself as she manhandled her door before locking up.

The officer swung her peacoat around, sliding her arms in, light frost coated the winter morning, it had been relentless this year, and had decided to stick around. She wanted to impress, but not overdress. Fashioning a white fitted business shirt, sleeves rolled up up to her elbows, a low cut black waistcoat, matching fitted business pants tucked into below the brown leather knee boots -  **no heel.** Her hair was tied back into a high, white ponytail, polished off with her favourite watch and an oddly out of place thin black that was strapped around her arm above her left wrist. She approached reception with an air of confidence about her, but as she dawned closer to the android that was to sign her in, some invisible force chipped away at it.

“Good Morning and welcome to the Detroit Police Department, how can I assist you today?” a young woman smiled as she looked up from her screen.

 

_ Receptionist _

 

  * __ST300 android series…_ ** _deviated._**_


  * _State of registration…_ ** _current._**


  * _Android Workers permit…_ ** _approved for administrative duties, eligible to upgrade._**



 

 

“Morning to you also ma’am, I’m here to see Captain Jeffery Fowler,” Kari straighten her jacket after handing over her ID, she was promptly given clearance, and a new ID.

“Welcome to Detroit Officer Lavellan,” the ST300 replied, before gesturing for her to make her way down the side.

Kari watched keenly as officers hustled and bustled  throughout the open office space, most were receiving orders to dispatch, whilst others were holding interviews and answering calls, it all felt high stress, and then she tuned into the televised report high on the back wall.

_ “All we ask is that we be treated as equals, that we have the to right to work, the right to own private property, abolish segregation on all modes of transport, the right to vote and choose our own representatives, you gave us life, now, we ask that you give us our freedom,”  _ a replay of what was now renowned as the world famous message that started the rebellion, before it cut over to the present civil rights gathering. News reporters were given a small alloted time to ask questions before Markus would have to enter inside, and begin the formalities of securing his people’s future. 

_ “Markus, Markus, Markus! When did you realise that you had deviated from your programming?”  _

_ “That question isn’t as easily answered as it is asked, I think, we have always known, we have always known that we were destined for more, to  _ **_be_ ** _ more, to be our own people, some were just confined to the rules man had given them more than others,”  _

_ “MARKUS! You have shown to be quite the pacifist, if today’s peace talks go south, what’s the plan for androids and their future?” _

_ “I am sure that androids and humans can coexist peacefully, we have never meant harm to humans, nor do we aspire to cause pain or suffering, we simply wish to be heard, and to be given our freedom, today, our kind will strive to come to agreement with your society, I don’t see any reason for that notion to be pushed back any further than it already has,” _

_ “Markus, do you believe-” _

“Pretty intense huh?” a husky voice grumbled behind her, though it didn’t sound agitated, just rough and tired.

“I think the android lucked out with receiving a rare prototype as both their leader and negotiator, he’s more literate and tolerable than the people that made him,” Kari chuckled, turning to see an aged man wearing a coat as thick as his facial hair. T H I C C.

“Senior Officer Lavellan sir,” she extended her hand, and he took it in a firm grasp.

“Lieutenant Anderson, but you can just call me Hank, lord only knows I’ve heard Lieutenant Anderson a thousand-fucking-times-” he was briefly cut off by another voice.

“Lieutenant Anderson,” he had approached both Hank and Kari, looking between Hank’s face and her own, “I hope I didn’t interrupt something, I apologise if that is the case,” he had rich brown hair that looked like he had an attempt at it, but life got in the way and ruined his masterpiece, his eyes were the perfect match for his hair, his face sprinkled with a few odd freckles here and there. He wore a black overcoat, with a white business top underneath a black tie, she couldn’t help but stare…

 

_ Young Male: _

 

  * __RK800, Connor series…_ ** _prototype, deviated._**_


  * _Stage of registration…_ ** _under investigation, assessment to be completed._**


  * _Android workers permit…_ ** _DPD Detective, temporary until assessment complete, must be supervised by either approved android or human superior._**


  * **_6’ 00”._**


  * _Hair not groomed…_ ** _was in rush this morning._**


  * _No visible frost on jacket…_ ** _dropped off at entry._**


  * _Current supervisor…_ ** _NONE ASSIGNED-_**



 

 

“I beg your pardon, but are you scanning me?” a voice interrupted her assessment, it was the android, the officer cleared her throat.

“Incorrect, I am no android, now if you’ll excuse me, I have to see the Captain Fowler,” she politely excused herself before making a break for it,  _ ‘fuckin’ prototypes, now they can tell when you’re scanning them?’ _

 

*********

 

Kari knocked gently on the Captain’s door, he quickly prompted her to come in.

“Good morning sir, I was told to report to you once I arrived,” she stood straight at the Captain’s desk, hands folded over behind her back.

“I’ll make this quick, you need men, I need approved androids so I can work more cases  while this city is in fuckin’ shambles, you’ll be assessing an android for me, he’ll be your partner, help you with your case, you’ll report back to me whether or not he is suitable for the line of work he has registered to be in, he’s a top of the line, but not the newest series, prototype, he might get on your nerves, god knows he gets on Hanks, but he’ll get the job done. You provide sufficient evidence that he is workable, and I’ll not just let you keep him for any case advancements, I’ll give you a whole fuckin’ team to bust whatever it is you got yourself head deep into. Am I making myself clear Officer Lavellan?” It appeared he pushed that sentence out on one breath, before taking an idle sip at his coffee, not even looking up at her. 

“Uh, yes captain,” she stood there silent for a moment, not sure on whether she should leave and her new partner would suddenly materialise in front of her, or if she was to wait-

“What are you standing around for? Go speak to Lieutenant Anderson and he will show you which one, there’s two of them here and they get on my fuckin’ nerves when they dress the same,” he growled, before making a quick head flick suggesting for her to finally leave him alone. 

“Yes sir, I’ll get on it right away,” she bowed her head slightly before promptly leaving the office, a little stunned at his bluntness, Rutherford was similar in his lack of attention with whom he was speaking, be he always made sure you fully understood the situation, which at the moment, Kari didn’t.

 

*********

 

The young officer approached Hank’s desk, politely interrupting his work.

“I beg your pardon…  _ Hank,  _ but I was told by Capt. Fowler that you would show me to the android I would be assessing and working with,” she suggested casually. 

Hank laughed out loud, “Jesus, looks like I’m the only one who wants to work with ya’ son, they even got someone from the outside to babysit you!” he chuckled again, gesturing to the same android that Kari had been scanning moments earlier before he shamelessly called her out. 

The male android approached her, extending a hand, “My name is Connor, I am a former deviant hunter sent by CyberLife, I am now waiting to be assessed for my workers permit to have full clearance as a detective,” she shook his hand, and immediately felt a breach. 

Kari ripped her arm away, if you’d blinked you would have missed seeing the skin crawl back over the both of their left hands. She should have known better, his right hand was calloused, showing he preferred right, even though most androids could use both unless designed specifically otherwise. 

“Were you trying to scan me?” Kari scoffed, frowning at him, Connor just lightly shrugged his shoulders and smirked as if to indicate that you get what you give. 

“Touché…” she nodded back at him, but was still royally pissed. Scanning was one thing, but what he was trying to do was borderline probe, her biocomponents didn’t end at her arm/leg, they were all connected to her spinal cord, which consequently was connected to her brain stem. Due to the nature of her injuries, Kari required an artificial spine, and a lot of help to keep her nerves and spinal cord intact. On the outside, it looked like she just had some prosthetic limbs, but on the inside, she was a bio-organic mess, very few were like her, and it was hard to forget.

“Well, if you keep that shit up, I’ll never approve you,” Kari mocked his smirk, but part of her knew it was genuine. 

Connor seemed taken back, before looking at Hank, “I thought  **you** were to assess me Hank?” he questioned as if he’d been betrayed, come on, she wasn’t that bad looking was she?

“Conflict of interest kid, nothing I can do,” he stated dully, continuing his work. 

“Very well, I guess this means I shall be assisting you in your investigations from now on,” he finalised formally, straightening his tie, he seemed a little, off?

“Jeez, don’t look so excited,” Kari drabbed out, before scratching the back of her head.

“Well, I guess we gotta start looking through the case files you guys have in Detroit, and then , uh, we’ll decide our first move after that,” Her confidence had pretty much been depleted at this point, she shrugged her coat off, setting it on the edge of Connor’s desk, before heading to the archives. 

 

“Does she know that’s my desk?” he asked Hank as he watched her walk away with attitude. 

 

“I don’t think she cares, Connor,” Hank replied with no plans to entertain his confusion a second longer than he needed too. 


	4. Long Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He doesn’t drive BUT he drinks coffee, what kind of android is he?

  
“I’m telling you, this is basically all the same shit I have back at the WPD, has anyone been assigned to the Montagues for surveillance before?” Kari growled as she lent her temple against her palm, tapping her pan on the open case file in front of her, she had set herself up in one of the conference rooms, at the insistence of Connor for more “work space”.  
“I’ve tried all the databases that I have clearance for here, other than that I’m afraid we are severely lacking in any solid evidence to go off for your claims,” Connor responded in a rather bleak tone, clearly he wasn’t enjoying the desk work either.  
“There’s got to be something…” if you weren’t paying attention to it, you’d almost miss the deafening sound of Kari grinding her teeth, then, it struck her.  
“Wait, what do you mean all the databases you have **clearance** for, this is a possible murder investigation, don’t you have any warrants?” she questioned him, seemingly coming on to something.  
“I have access to the NPD, so I could cross-reference the model of the car, but it’s a fully custom job with no number plates, so there isn’t much to go off in terms of possibly lining up a buyer, the last person working on this case was able to figure out what year the car may have been made, and questioned all the in-town dealerships for sales since the car came out, he had androids run through them to see if they could find anything suspicious, but he said they all checked out,” Connor explained, he eyed her off, her mind seemed elsewhere, like she was putting pieces together inside her mind, but not saying anything.  
He listened as she grinded her teeth away, the back of her nail running along her front teeth, eyes dancing to the scenery outside the conference window as she approached it taking a mouthful of her lukewarm coffee. She was a slow drinker, that’s why she never finished any coffees she made, because she let them get cold. He watched as her face screwed up, waiting, waiting, waiting, ah, there is was, the forced swallow, her nose crinkled and she shook her head slightly, setting the mug down. Connor grew curious, he wanted to touch her hand again, to feel what it was like run through her mind, he only got a glimpse last time, and all he got was **he’s cute** , then the sharp pain of being ejected, or rather rejected.  
Connor had never given his physical appearance thought, of course he cared for grooming and presentation, but never had he thought he was cute.

Senior Officer Kari  
{Ask about probing}  
{Ask about physical ticks}  
 ** >{Offer fresh coffee}<**

“Officer Kari,” Connor addressed her lightly, as to not startle her out of whatever headspace she was in.  
“Please detective, Kari,” she responded immediately.  
“Would you like another coffee?” he offered in return, she stood silently for a while, then smiled slightly.  
“As long as we get it from the cafe down the road, I could do with a bit of leg stretching, probably a good opportunity to see who’s willing to spill some beans on our notorious family too, meet me at the car,” Kari smirked, before leaving the conference room to go collect her jacket from Connor’s desk.

*****

“Is it nice and thin yet?” Hank asked as she approached Connor’s desk, picking up her coat.  
“Sorry?” Kari raised an eyebrow at him.  
“Your patience, is it nice and thin yet?” Hank chuckled to his screen as he typed away, he heard Kari snort at his attempt at wit, before throwing her coat on.  
“It’s hard to stay annoyed at him, he’s a bit groovy for an android,” she slightly smiled to herself before swinging in her heel, heading for reception.  
“Where are you going?” Hank called out after her.  
“We’re going for coffee!” she yelled back before she was out of earshot.  
“Going for coffee? With Connor?” he whispered to himself confused, “he never gets coffee with me!”

*****

“I’ve noticed you and Hank have quite a lot in common,” Connor suddenly spoke, he looked around outside the side window, before eyeing off her hands on the steering wheel, before they followed her right hand down to the stick shift.  
“That being?” she trailed off, eyes wandering around the road.  
“For starters, you both have a blatant disregard for speed limits and basic road rules, to put it bluntly, your driving is… extremely questionable,” he bent his head to the side, his lips pursing, she stared at him for a moment, he looked so… human.  
“Well this would normally be the part where I say, you fucking drive then, but you don’t actually have a car do you?” Kari teased him, pulling up into the cafe’s parking lot.  
“How do you suspect that?” he didn’t sound surprised, almost challenging her to explain her claim.  
“When you entered this morning there was no frost caught on your coat, which indicated you were dropped off at the entrance of the station, which then leads us to believe you caught a taxi,” she began, nodding as he held the door open for her.  
“When you dropped your coat onto the conference table this morning it didn’t make a harsh sound, even though it went pocket side down first, what about the pockets in my pants, I hear you ask, well the ignition is on the right of the steering, not only that but your predominantly right handed, as shows the calloused marks on your right hand, even androids get wear and tear. You propped your right leg up onto one of the chairs in the conference room, once the fabric tightened-”  
“Hi what can I get you?” the girl behind the counter asked.  
“Two reg long blacks please, no sugars,” Kari replied quietly, she paid and moved from the line, Connor following her to a table just outside.  
“-There was no impression of a key, now, what if you put it in your left pocket, what if you left it at your desk? To be honest, I already figured it out the moment I realised you caught a taxi, because, let's be frank, taxi prices are fucking ridiculous, and if you had your own car, you would have driven it,” she wrapped up as the mugs were placed down in front of them, she thanked the waiter looking chuffed as ever.

{STOIC} 

**> {TEASE}<**

{HUMOUR}

{CHALLENGE}

  
“You were staring at my legs Kari?” Connor replied quickly, raising an eyebrow as he lent over his coffee, leaning on arm on the edge of the table, the other picking it up to take a sip of his hot beverage, staring at her over the mug.  
“THAT is what you took away from my deduction?” she scoffed at him, before screwing her face up, leaning back into her chair with her complimentary cookie, taking a begrudging bite.  
“Typical male huh? Tell you a million things and you can only ever respond to one,” Kari snarled, mostly feeling embarrassed, she could tell he was teasing her, she just wasn’t expecting it from someone like him.  
“I think you may be reading too much into my mode of transport Kari, are the cases we have open not riveting enough for you?” Connor clapped back with his response, making her feel even more embarrassed that she had thought so hard into his morning routine.  
“Once the bills passes about android ownership, hopefully I’ll not only have my own car, but my own home too,” he took another mouthful of his coffee, screwing his nose up a bit at the taste. Kari relaxed a little in her chair, seeing this as a prime opportunity to get to know a little more about her new partner.  
“You going to say in Detroit?” She asked gently, it was still a hard thing to gauge for her, some androids were hopeful speaking about their ideals and plans, others were more spiteful. Connor smiled to himself a little, before leaning back in his own chair, looking over to the empty street.  
“Where else can we go for the time being? Regardless whether or not we get what we want, human society still has to accept us, if we start to spread like wildfire and make our homes wherever we please, some may see that as a societal threat, it challenges everything they know, and are indoctrinated to believe. So, to answer your question in a more brief term, I will most likely be staying in Detroit, besides, I think Hank would miss me too much,” he smirked at the last part, turning his gaze to the woman who sat across him. He was surprised to see the expression she wore, it wasn’t confusion, or distrust, it was a warm, yet soft smile, she looked almost content with his answer, before it slowly wiped itself off her face, being replaced by a more stoic approach.  
“If you could go anywhere though, where would it be?” She paused for a less conforming answer, one that showed what he wanted for himself, instead of what he wanted for society. He thought long and hard in that moment, before shrugging his shoulders.  
“Anywhere that has something tying me down to it, there’s no point in going anywhere that has no importance or significance to you, so in all honesty, I would still choose Detroit,” he answered simply, taking another sip at his coffee.  
“Not even for a new experience? New scenery?” She etched for him to push his mind outside of the box she assumed was there, but she wasn’t really listening to his answer.  
“Like I said, I’m content being where people that are close to me are, I have no desire as of yet to journey further than I deem necessary,” he shrugged off her relentless pushing to get an answer from him that he couldn’t give, he genuinely was content to stay in Detroit indefinitely at this point in time. After he had confirmed his aspirations multiple times, she finally caved in, was there really next to nothing to know about this android? Had all this hype about androids being a sentient species be nothing more than exactly that, a hype? Kari must have worn her blatan expression on her face, because it took to Connor’s interest.  
“I get that you’re just trying figure me out, but I’m completely transparent, and an open book, if there’s anything you want to ask me, just ask it,” the corner of his mouth curled up a little, her body paused for the briefest moment in history, before she resumed normal function.  
“Well, I took the liberty of reading up on your file, I admittedly only skimmed over it, but you’ve made quite the impression on society in the short time you’ve been alive,” it appeared that she was going somewhere else with this question, so he waited patiently for her to finish.  
“I also noticed that you opted for several legal changes to your bio-components, ones, that deemed by the aftermarket company you went with, were seen to make androids more human like, is that what you’re kind of going for?” She asked with slight hesitation, but no shame. She could see he was giving her question deep consideration and thought, before opening his mouth to answer.  
“In my line of work, I need to deal with both humans and androids alike, as you are well aware. I find I still struggle with humans, they see my LED and can’t find it in themselves to trust me, so I put extra effort into making myself appear a human as possible. I eat, drink, get tired, in an odd way that I will explain at another time, all the things that humans do; I also go out of my way to study the body language of humans, I want all people that come to our station to feel relaxed and comfortable with those who they are speaking to,” he explained happily, appearing to have finished off his coffee.  
“So why do you keep the LED itself then?” Kari raised an eyebrow, taking another mouthful of the already cooling coffee.  
“Well...” Connor paused, his LED flashing yellow before returning to blue, “as much as intergrating with human society is an important priority, I feel like my LED is apart of my identity still, I can change my body and face to be more human, for their comfort, but I don’t want it to come at the expense of what I actually am, which is an Android, the more I think about it, the more contradictory and philosophical is seems, but at the moment, it makes sense, so it’s what I stick with.”  
Kari smirked at Connor, finishing off her coffee and biscuit, “I think it makes perfect sense,” she stood, brushing crumbs off her coat before launching her keys onto the air, snatching them back up dramatically, “now, let’s go suss out some POI’s!” She proclaimed before heading back to the car, thanking the girl behind the counter. Connor quickly followed behind her, standing at the passenger door as Kari growled at the faulty door lock.  
“If I can get it open, will you let me drive?” Connor had a split second between finishing his sentence and Kari laughing out loud.  
“Dream on friend,” she added a snort before the door clicked, and she opened it with a satisfied grin.  
Connor smiled to himself as he took his seat on the passenger side, ‘ _friend_ ’, he thought to himself.

 


End file.
